This invention relates to a lifting device. In particular it relates to a lifting device attached to a boat which permits the raising, storing and lowering of a small craft such as a dinghy.
The following prior art patents relate to boat lifting devices:
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,995 J. Badovici Oct. 20, 1936 LIFEBOAT LAUNCHING U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,650 L. V. Bell Oct. 09, 1945 MOTHER SHIP U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,840 G. B. Post Nov. 21, 1950 HOISTING U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,571 D. T. Adams Sept. 04, 1956 MARINE HOIST U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,081 H. G. Taylor Mar. 22, 1960 DAVITS U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,991 R. C. Anderson Aug. 11, 1964 METHOD AND MECHAN- ISM FOR HOISTING U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,062 Babb Feb. 11, 1975 MARINE GEOPHYSICAL U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,640 Crook, et al. July 15, 1975 APPARATUS U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,300 McCallum et al. May 5, 1987 OFFSHORE U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,196 Wilks Dec. 08, 1987 MARINE SURVIVAL __________________________________________________________________________
These examples of the prior art all have one or more important disadvantages such as costly and complex design, the inability to raise or lower a dinghy with passengers between the deck of the boat and the water, and lack of suitability for a small boat or yacht, as for example a forty-foot boat.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel boat-lifting device that is suitable for relatively small vessels.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow.